rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzy (IFI)
Suzy is a Robot designed for Mega Man: Infamous Intent. Designed to be a mechanical companion to the young, Dr. Famous began development on her when a longtime friend of his informed him she was having a daughter—and he decided to give a gift to his old friend and put his skills to the test by developing a mechanical "playmate" for the future child. He was able to construct a working prototype fairly easily, but he wasn't satisfied—he would keep coming up with new ways to improve it—to increase its capacity to learn, to improve its abilities as a friend and a guardian to its owner. The final result was a machine in two parts: "Suzy," the friendly and helpful companion robot, and "TINKER," a supercomputer that would log all of Suzy's experiences and help her decide what was right and what was wrong. All seemed to be going well...but something went awry. During testing, TINKER revealed its moral capacity to be skewed, like that of a child's, and the long periods Suzy spent in isolation drove her to develop a deep-seated hatred for the doctor. Dr. Famous was prepared to scrap the project and take it a step back, but Suzy escaped from her containment and threatened the doctor's life unless he complied with TINKER's plans. Fearful of his own creation, Dr. Famous complied, and constructed a series of Robot Masters based on blueprints that TINKER had apparently developed all by itself. Once they were completed, TINKER took control of them as if they were its action figures and sent them all out to wreak havoc on the streets of Lansford. Suzy has incredible strength and speed that Dr. Famous intended for her to use to protect her companion, but she now wields brutally in combat. Her fighting style relies on creating shockwaves to stun her enemies or dashing at them to rapidly close distance before unleashing a series of punches and kicks. She can also throw her voice to produce sound waves, either as offensive shockwaves or as defensive barriers. CD Data Suzy TINKER Appearances ''Mega Man: Infamous Intent'' Suzy appeared as the game's true final boss, faced after defeating Dr. Famous. She was slated to have two phases, fighting by herself in the first and linking up with TINKER in the second. While connecting to the supercomputer did little to help her directly, it assisted during the fight with attack drones controlled by it, and they had a small collection of team attacks as well. After her defeat, Suzy is barely salvaged from the collapse of Dr. Famous's inner sanctum due to damages from the fight. Her ultimate fate depends on the character chosen by the player. Trivia * Suzy was deliberately given a human name to emphasize the "learning AI" aspect of her character; however, the name "Suzy" was given after the suzu, a Japanese Shinto instrument structured like a jingle bell. The intent was that when Suzy and TINKER fused, their names would form "TINKER-Bell." ** Another name considered during development was Rags, in tribute to the children's book "Raggedy Ann" and in reference to the music genre of ragtime. Category:Mega Man: Infamous Intent